Naruto Rambo
by shigamikpnoha1334
Summary: El fallecio pero viendo que aun tenia algo que hacer es covocado por el dios de la muerte para entrenar a un gran guerrero y haci salvar a ese mundo y de paso hacer que su apeido nunca desaparesca ya que el entenara al mejor solado y ninja del mundo me refiero a Naruto Rambo Uzumaki.
1. prólogo 1

Nada me pertenece esta hitoria la hago con fines de entretener y nada me peetenece todo es de sus dueños y creadores esto lo hago como una apuesta y una forma de entretenimiento.

Prólogo 1.

Nos encontramos en el funeral de uno de los mejores soldados de América su nombre Jhon Rambo en donde amigos familiares excompañeros de la industria militar le dan el último adios donde el presidente le da un discurso de su vida y hasañas ya sea tener una carrera militar notable donde peleo en una guerra en Vietnam donde perdio grandes compañeros y amigos aquí en su país luchando contra policías racistas y prepotentes recatar prisioneros de guerra pelear junto con pueblos del desierto árabe cotra invasores rusos rescatar medicos por guerrilleros en la selva y regresar a casa para tener una familia y hoy donde muchas personas se despiden de un gran soldado padre de familia y un ciudadano de este país despues del discurso pir el presidente donde todos pasan para darle el ultimo adiós pero desde otro lado o mejor dicho en otro lugar se ve a dos personas viendo el funeral donde uno es un hombre de unos 30 años y el otro es alguien con una gran capucha y una especie de guadaña donde el segudo le pregunta.

?:Veo que es una gran despedida no

?:Si es verdad y bien a dónde voy dios de ls muerte.

S:Iras a un lugar donde entrenaras a un joven que a vivido en la soledad absoluta claro solo estaras con el hasta que haga un examen especial y en el mes de descanso lo entrenaras en lo que te voy a decir y que aceptas o te vas al paraíso Rambo.

R:)Hacepto pero dime la historia su vida.

S:Veras ak momento de nacer el y sus hermanos uba creatura ataco su aldea pero su padre me invoco para que la sellara en sus hijos pero a cambio yo le quitaría el alma el acepto pero ese dia esta de humor y le dije "escucha humano hagamos esto si me das todo el chacra de tu hijo mayor por el resto de su vida te perdono la vida (si dice no igual lo perdono pero si dice que si no me queda de otra más que aceptar pero en el infierno lo torturare por toda la eternidad y no reencarnará nunca) el acepto sin pensarlo y desde ese día comenso el infierno para el pequeño bebé y mas cuando sus hermanos casi lo matan si no fuera por pocas personas ya habria muerto hace mucho y si no me equivoco mañana comensara su nueva vida o un poquito después y quiero que lo entrenes haci como te entrenaron a ti y no te preocupes por el tiempo va a ver 2 soluciones que luego te dire y que dices además de que necesita confiar en nas personas.

R.Hecho vamos ademas de que como tuve puras hijas mi apeido pronto terminara y que siempre quise un voron el unico que vi fue a mi bisniero recien nacido.

Haci ambos se dan la vuelta de ese funeral para dirigirse s su destino y cambiar no solo un pais sino al mundo.

Continuara...

Nueva historia y aqui esta la apuesta patito para que no digas que los fics ni son buenos y preparate para pagar tu apuesta de que te vas a disfeasar te sailormoon.


	2. Prologo 2

Nada me pertenece esta hitoria la hago con fines de entretener y nada me peetenece todo es de sus dueños y creadores esto lo hago como una apuesta y una forma de entretenimiento.

Prólogo 2.

Nos encontramos en una noche fria donde se puede ver en una cueva a donde se puede ver a una mujer dando a luz a sus bebes mientras maldice a su esposo mientras le sostene la mano o mejor dicho la pulveriza y lo maldice.

K.Maldicion esta es la última vez me entendiste desgraciado por qué si lo vuelves a proponer te castro de la peor forna aaaaahhh maldicion cuanto falta.

M.Esta bien solo falta poco y veras que sera igual que las otras niñas.

Si hace 3 años tuvieron niñas de nombres Naruko Kasumi y Natsuki y ahora parece que va a suceder lo mismo ya que hace un mes les dijo la doctora que tendrian otros 3 bebes y por eso a hora Kushina esta sufriendo al igual que el hokage después de unos minutos nacen lis bebes (de ahi en adelante es igual que en el kannon.)ahiea se puede ver al hokage y su esposa en una especie de ritual en eso spatece el shinigami los ve y les pregunta.

S.Para que me han invocado hunanos.

M.Por favor shinigami-sama quiero que dividas al kiuby en mis hijos Boruto y Mito.

S.De acuerdo pero me llevare tu alma al contrario agamos esto si desteuyes el sitema de chacra de tu otro hijo no me llevare tu alma pero tendras que prometer amar a tus por igual o si no atentate a las consecuencias {veamos si dice que no le perdonó la vida y no hay problema estoy de humor pero si no cuando muera lo torturare de la peor forma posible y vista } entoces que dices.

Se quedó pensativo y dijo despues de unos segundos osea 1 segundo.

M.Hecho solo hazlo.

Despues del ritual todo volvio a ka normalidad o casi ya desde ese dia por una profecia que le conto el viejo verde(oye a quien llamas viejo verde) no veo otro mas que a ti y no interrumpas mas o hago que mueras de la peor forma posible o mejor hago que tengas una nochesita con un hombre palido dandote duro, bueno sigamos desde ese dia hasta la fecha apenas se acuerdan de el y mas al saber que la profecia decia haci.

Entrenado por un gran guerrero que vivo bastantes batallas y guerras el guiara al nacido en una noche caotica y descubrirá que no esta solo ya que el ganará grandes amigos en grandes batallas y el decidira si salvar el mundo o no.

Después de aquella declaracion ellos pensaron que habian sido sus hijos ya que despues de todo los entrenarian alguien que a tenido grandes batallas y a estado en guerras y haci a los 6 años después se puede observar a inos niños entrenando Taijutsu y a varios adultos animándoles pero pode.os observar a un niño rubio con puntas negras centado en la cocina llorando ya que otra vez lo dejaron sin comer pero luego se anima y se va a la calle a comer en su lugar favorito y va a ver a sus amigas ina rotina normal despues de 4 años ahora a Naruto de 10 años estaba en camino al parque ya que hoy hace 4 años que conocio a su amigas y hoy les iba a regalar unis collares en forma de hoja pero al momento que llega al parque oye algo que lo destrozo muchoy es que oye a sus amigas hablando algo que jamas se imaginó que le arian.

?.Oye Hinata para cres qué nis aiga hecho venir el perdedor de naruto baka.

H.No lo se espero que sea algo importante ya que me estoy cansando de ser su amiga yo solo la ago por boruto kun o no Sasuky.

Sa.Si es cierto ya vez que dijo que sparentamos ser sus amigas y después le cortamos despues de todo quien quiere a un inutil que no puede usar chacra.

Despues de hablar se siguen hacia el parque sin saber lo que causo su plática despues de eso mejor se fue a su casa al llegar ve a sus padres en la cocina ellos lo ven y le dicen que venga el pensando que lo van a entrenar va pero se sorprende que ellos le dan una malteada el la toma con gusto y se la toma sin saber lo que pasa despues de unos minutos se empieza a sentir mal y cae de rodillas con la vista nublada en eso ve a su padres pero estos tienen una sonrisa pertubadora y explotan en humo revelando a sus y ellos le dicen.

B.Espero te gute ya que eso sera lo último que comas maldito estorbo.

M.Te lo mereces pir dejar plantadas a mis amigas perdedor y espero no verte mas.

Haci se van sin saber que eso no lo matari gracias a que derrepente llega el sandaime para invitarlo a comer y lo ve tirado con mucho domor y fiebre el lo toma y lo lleva al hospital y lo tratan y lo curan pero hubo un problema y es que si corazon debido a que no usa chacra su corazon para salvlo casi se detuvo varias veces y eso lo inposibilita mucho y mas esa extrala sustancia quedó alojada en el corazon y parye de los pulmones eso no lo matara ahora pero si en unos 5 años a un con medicamentos y tratamiento al oir eso solo lloro al igual que el sandaime y el médico junto con la enfermera despues de eso han pasado 3 años desde ese dia y no para bien ya que sus hermanas mayores también hace un año atra lo regañaron y lo golpearon por qué segun su otro hernano el les robo toda su ropa interior y estaba en su habitación si de porsi no lo notaban ahoea cada vez que lo ven lo ven con gran odio y decepcion y no es todo ya que tambien casi pierde a sus amigos adultos pero ellos revisaron su historia y junto con la declaracion de el viejo hokage no ubo mal entendidos y hoy en la última semana de clases de la academia se pude ver como muchos prestan atención ya que el maestro iba a hablar.

I.Bueno estudiantes es la última senana de clases espero se preparen pera esta prueba ya que constara de examen, tiro de kunai y shuriken, Taijutsu uno cotra uno genjutsu un jutsu de su elección los jutsus basicos d la academia y por último una pelea para ver al novato del año y solo el que pase 5 de 7sera genin bueno practiquen hata mañana.

Haci todos se van cuando los dema sevan Naruto esta por salir pero es detenido por sus antiguas amigas y le dicen muy descaradente.

Sa.Oye naruto kun porque ya no nos hablas pense que éramos mejores amigos.

H.Si por qué ya no cones con nosotras o jugamos como antes.

Dijiero y preguntaro después de todo que dé un dia para otro ya no les hable y no les dirija la palabra si se sentian mal pero penzaron que era pesajero pero después de 3 años

ya sintieron un escosor en el pecho por eso ese dia fueron a preguntarle directamente.

N.Si quieren saber solo dire que se acuerden de lo que hablaban hace 3 años cuando las cite en el parque pero que inporta después de todo solo soy un perdedor y un baka sin nigun talento o chacra adios ojala nunca las hubiera conocido Uchiha y Hyuga.

Despues de de ir eso se va sin saber que si hubiera volteado hubiera visto unas caras gachas con inas pequeñas lagrimas esa declaracion les dolió y mucho después de un rato se van y mientras en la mansión del hokage al momento de entrar ve a todos reunidos ellos lo ven y le dicen que se hacer que y el hokage habla.

M.Espero que no repruebes por qué si no te vas de esta casa entendiste ya puedes retirarte.

El se retira pero sabe que lo lograra despues de todo estudio con su jiji y otras personas pero lo que no sabe es que sus hermanos haran lo imposible para que repruebe.

Continuara...

Espero les gute este otro prólogo ya vimos lo que a padado en su vida y lo que pasara en adelante ya se viene la graduacion el robo del pergamino y dónde conocerá a alguien genial.

Ps.Proximo capitulo titulado prueba robo y nueva vida.


	3. capitulo l peueba robo y nueva vida

Nada me pertenece esta hitoria la hago con fines de entretener y nada me peetenece todo es de sus dueños y creadores esto lo hago como una apuesta y una forma de entretenimiento.

capitulo 1: prueba robo y nueva vida

Nos encontramos en un salon de clases donde sé puede ver llenó de estudiantes que están ansiosos de convertirse en ninjas donde estan estan los hijos de civiles hijos de clanes y los hijos del hokage y despues vemos que se habre ka puerta mostrando a dos profesores que son Iruka y Mizuki los encargados de la prueba y habla Iruka.

l.Bien clase hoy es el dia del examen para genin's de la hoja y su exámenes seran de numero:

1; prueba escrita.

2; lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens.

3; Taijutsu.

4;jutsus de academia que son sustitución, o kawaniri no jutsu jenge no jutsu, o transformación y el de clonacion o bushin no jutsu.

estas pruebas equivalen al 25% cada una haci que espero las pasen el examen escrito tiene 25 preguntas tienen que pasar por minimo 10 haci si pasan 2 de las 3

pruebas el minimo de de la peueba debe de ser de un 60% para pasar bueno empezemos.

La prueba parecia facil para nuestro amigo ya que el facil pasaria 3 de las 4 pruebas pero lo que no sabía es que sus hermanos le habían hecho un 4 con los maestros y el no pasaria aunque lo intentará pero veamos las pruebas el examen tenia un genjutsu qué no lo habia visto y contesto todo mal pero el compañero de a lado lo vio y lo quito y le dijo entices a pocos minutos de acabar el examen borro y corrigió lo que pudo osea 12 respuestas correctas despues de agradecele a Shino se dirigen al patio para la prueba de tiro sl blanco dode la mayoría de civiles pasarin con 7 y 8 a ecepcion de Sakura Haruno y Ami que pasaron con 6 y 7 y 9 y 9, después pasaron los hijos de clanes con puntuaciones mas bajas fueron de Kiba y Ino 6 y 6 los demás fuero de 8 y 9 y Sasuke Sasuky Uchiha Hinata Hiuga Boruto y Mito Namikase Uzumaki con 9 y 10 luego paso nuestro rubio amigo pero al momento de agarrar un kunai se le resbala pero no lo corta le dice a Iruka los y le da otro juego de estos en tonces los lansa uno por uno le da todos en el blanco y se retira con puntuación de 10 de 10 esto hace que sus hermanos se molesten ya que se dio cuenta de la trampa pero saben que el no pasara lo siguiente que fue conbate unoba uno donde el ganador recibe el 25% y el petdedor el 12.5% y haci combatieron pero a Naruto le toco Sasuke y no pudo ganarle aunque se esforzó al final les toco los jutsus de academia todos pasaro menos el al final le falto medio punto y lruka no lo aprobó y muchos se riero de el al final todos se fuero con sus padres para ser felicitados pero el no fue solo se quedo en el salon de clases solo en eso llega su padre y le dice.

M.Eres una vergüenza vete y no pongas ni siquiera un pie en la casa o are que te encierren ya no eres ni Namikaze ni Uzumaki solo eres Naruto un hijo que nunca debio aber nacido adios bastardo mejor me voy voy a llevar a mis únicos hijos a la playa se lo han ganado a y tu madre dice que etes una desondra para los uzumakis que que bueno que no heredastes su gran chacra a si toma tus cosas ya qué la casa solo estorban y otra cosa de parte dei y tu madre sello de destierro.

Despues de esa palabrasy de haberlo marcado con un sello en la espalda de destierro de los clanes que nacio en su espalda se formó el kaji de desterrado como si se lo ubieran puesto con un fierro al rojo vivo despues de eso algo dentro de él se rompió y supo que en verdad estaba solo ya solo quería irse lejos de ahí pero en eso ve entran a alguien de nuevo y ve a su maestro Mizuki y le dice que hay una prueba especial que si la acompleta sera ascendió a genin automáticamente el emocionado le dice que lo hara(Todo pasa igual que en el canon exepto la coveracion y otra cosa) vemis a Naruto en un árbol sentado muy cansado ya que estuvo practicando con dos jutsus del pergamino en eso llega lruka y le dicen.

I.Naruto porque robaste el pergamino prohibido de los Hokages.

N.Pero de que hablas Mizuki sensei me dijo que si lo tomaba y aprendia un jutsu de este pergamino me tendrian que acender a genin.

l.Que?

En eso se lanza un fuma shuriken que casi les da a lis dos en eso ven a dos personas paradas en el arbol se trataba de Mizuki y otra Kunoichi junto a el peri se veia cabizbaja en eso Mizuki habla.

Mzk.No le hagas caso y dame el rollo no espera dabes que te dire algo interesante sabes tus hermanos le pidiero a Iruka q no te aprobara y el dijo que si incluso me lo dijieron a mi y me dijiero que ai lo hacia podría tener entrada libre a la bóveda de el hokage ya que lo anbus no estarian ahi.

Ante esta declaracion el simplemente no lo resitio mas y se fue Iruka trato de detenerlo pero no le iso caso en eso ve a Mizuki tra de el (igual canon)despes de aquellas palabras de Iruka Naruto sale y golpea a Mizuki pero el viendo que tiene poco tiempo se toma un lquido de un frasco y empieza a cambiar hasta que se transforma en una especie de tigre ve a su acompañante y le dice.

Mzk.Toma el pergamino Stubaky y vamos antes de que llegen los anbus.

Pero esta no teaciona y el le da una fuerte cachetada qué la tira y le dice

Mzk.No sirves para nada los matare a los tres que es esto.

El empieza a sentir miedo y voltea y ve a Naruto con la cabeza gacha pero el estaba mostrando un increíble instinto asesino qué lo tenia con gotas de sudor bajando pir su cien en eso Naruto alza la vista y le dice.

N.Nunca te atrevas a golpear a una mujer porque te mato.

Mzk. Y que pedes a hacer fracasado.

N.Esto jutsu de vida por chacra.

En eso se pone la mano derecha dobre el corazón y a los pocos segudis un chacra tan grande como un kage se ve en toda la aldea Mizuki lo ve y rotrocede un poco pero no se espero la otra tecnica o mejor dicho nadie la espero.

N.Tiju kagubushin no jutsu por 1000

Si apatecieron 1000 Narutos y se bakaciarin contra el traidor despues de casi una hora se pude ver a Mizuki en el suelo en un estado decrépito a su lado Stubaky trata de estabilazarlo pero en eso un ambu entra corriendo con uns tecnica de rayos en su mano y trata de darle a la chica pero en eso Naruto como pudo se interpine en medio recibiendo el daño en eso el ambu con máscara de perro es sujeyado por otros clones y lo inmovilizan con una especie de llave al cuello y otro le golpea en el orgullo dejandolo incosiente después de eso Iruka le da una insignia y le dice q esta aprobado pero en eso llegan varios anbus y el le explica que paso pero en eso Naruto le lansan una bola de fuego que era del mismi ambu qué lo hace edtellarse cotra un aebol todos lo ven y detienen a ese ambu y se lo llevan para interrogarlo y al joven al hospital ya que su herida en el pecho y las otras se abrieron y esta muy mal en eso la lider de cabello trenzado de frente dice.

ambu.Uetedes avisen al sandaime y ustedes buho y puma lleven a un compañero al hospital y los demas lleven a perro y a ese traidor a la cárcel tu chica trata de estabilizarlo en lo que lo llevamos andando.

Y mientras ellos van al hospital en el subconciente de Naruto se encuentra el en la ocuridad absoluta y solo dice.

N.Al fin me coverti en ninja e tuvi mi primera mision y un gran combate y dalve a ina hermosa chica parece que no estuve mal si muero morire como un ninja.

Y mientras cerraba los ojos en el hospital los medicos trataban de salve la vida ya que habian oido que protegio el pergamino prohibido y ademas protegio a conpañeros shinobis pero perece que no puden salcarlo en eso el aparato que checa el pulso se detiene tratan de reanimarlo pero es inutil el medico encargado sale y ve a varias personas afuera que son los anbus q lo trajeron al sandaime Iruka Stubaky los dueños de Ichiraku ramen a una maestra por su porte de nombre a Anko y Ibiki de I.T. a Mikoto Uchiha y Hitomi Hyuga esperando el doctor los ve y no teniendo el valor tespira y dice.

Doctor.Lo siento pero el fallecio no pufimos hacer nada es como si solo quisiera morir.

Ante este suceso muchos no sabian que hacer hadta que hoyeron un golpe y viero a Ayame en el suelo se desmayo y despues de eso solo hubo llanto pero en el subcosente de Naruto unis segundos antes se ve el codumido por la oscuridad pero en eso una mano lo saca y le dice.

?:Sabes algo chico aun no es tu hora haci que despierta y vive por quienes te importan y les importas.

N.Yo lo hare por las personas inportantes para mi.

En eso la oscuridad desaparece para darle la vista de un hermoso lugar con dos personas en el el los ve y camina hacia ellos y les pregunta.

N.Hola y quienes son ustedes.

R.Hola hoven mi nombres es Jhon Rambo.

S.El mio es shinigami.

N.Shinigami entonces estoy muerto verdad.

R.No no estas estas en tu subconciente verás yo vengo de otro mundo contal de entrenarte en en mis habilidades militares y otras cosas pero solo si tú haceptas.

N.Escerio me va a entrenar.

S.Claro que lo hara y despues de 2 meses yo te voy a dar algo muy especial pero vasta de charla mira estaras inconsciente por una semana y a qui en tu mente entrenaras esa semana se aran 7 años y tu conocimiento y habilidades pasaran a tu cuerpo talvez crescas un poco y tengas algo de muculos gracias a la memoria muscular y despues de eso seguiras entrenando por otros 6 meses mas y vendré a verte y llevame a el al paraíso para que descanse y tu espero grandes resutados adios.

Depues de eso el se va se quedan ellos y Naruto le pregunta.

N. Cuando empezamos.

R.Primero te cuento mi hitoria y luego tu la tu ya después de eso y hacer un refugio empezaremos.

Continuara...

Espero les guste y trataré de actualizar mas seguido bay.

Ps.proximo titulo milagro, interrogatorio y viva el infierno.


End file.
